


Dine 'n' Ditch

by SpiderTeen (orphan_account)



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SpiderTeen
Summary: When the Avengers find a broken girl, can they fix her? Can Mira ever find happiness in her life? More importantly, will the pizza man ever deliver the Hawaiian special?





	1. How to Dine 'n' Ditch with the Avengers

    Running from Captain America was not my ideal idea of a Monday Afternoon. Yes, I was skipping school. Wait, ok. Let's back up here. Beep, beep, beep. Ok, so let's back up a bit here to when I Dine 'n' Ditched the Avengers in a Starbucks. It was a weird Starbucks, one with a Library on one side and the actual coffee shop on the other side. You could read and drink your coffee at the same time. Also, they had waiters who served you, and a full course meal. It was my favorite place to eat at before... that day. But let's not go back that far and just go back to about Lunchtime on this day. 

        Ok, ok. So I know that Dining 'n' Ditching is wrong (and so is skipping school), but when you're a poor 11-year-old orphan girl with no friends or relatives, then you really have no other choices. Unless the Avengers are at the restaurant. Then you have to run fast. As soon as I walked into that Starbucks, I should've been all, "Oh, heck to the no. I ain't in no way gonna dine 'n' ditch with the Avengers around. I would rather eat smelly socks." But, the Pumpkin Spice Latte gods decided to make me see the poster and I was drawn in by the antagonizing smell of coffee.

        After I'd ordered my food, I glanced around nervously. I was so nervous, I almost jumped a foot in the air when my pumpkin spice latte came. I thanked the waiter and tried to go back to my book, but in my head, I was comprehending ways for me to escape. My eyes lit up when I saw that if I hid behind this group of male teenagers that wold come in in 2.5 minutes, there was a 50/100% chance that they would stop to ogle at the Avengers, and a 90/100% chance that they would stop and stare at Black Widow, giving me a 75 second leeway to crawl under Tony Stark's chair. I would then crawl out the door, and run for the hills. Or, I could do the less exciting, yet more rewarding way and go up to the Avengers, get some autographs, a few selfies, etc. Then I would leave non-chalantly and book it for my box as soon as I walked out of the door. I decided to do the more risky, yet enjoyable way and wait for the teens to come in. Then the teens left. I. Am. SO. Stupid. I'd forgotten to calculate the chance that they would actually come in. I mentally facepalmed, and made to book it, before running into the man out of time. My eyes widened as I stuttered out an apology and saluted. I then dashed away from The Man With A Plan, as he started to realize that I'd Dine 'n' Ditched.

        I turned around to look for him after a good few minutes of running. He wasn't behind me anymore. I slowed down confused, and almost ran into a bird man. No not one of those lost Times Square actors, or a pizza man. No, I mean Hawkeye. He was hanging upside down from a tree. I stopped and shrugged. I started climbing the tree to hang with him. Just as he was about to open his mouth to ask why I'd climbed up here, I cut him off with, "If ya can't beat 'em, join 'em! And I like climbing trees." He nodded, apparently satisfied with my answer.

        "So," He asked. " What's your name?" 

        "Mira. MiraJane is my full name, but no one calls me that."

        "Ah. Well, Mira. I'm Clint. Clinton is my full name, but no one calls me that." His grey eyes twinkled with mischief.

        "Well, Clinton, that shall be what you are now called, nice meeting you. Now. Ima go to bed. "As soon as I tried to get up. He pulled me back down.

        "Or I could just stay here." He looked me dead in the eyes.

        "Why'd you Dine 'n' Ditch?" 

        "Wow. Straight to the point. Ok. Well, ya see there's this condition called hunger, and I had it, but now I'm better, and can I please leave?"

        He looked me straight in the eyes. "Why'd you Dine 'n' Ditch?" He repeated his question.

        I sighed. " Dude. Like I said. I'm an 11 year old with a ridiculously high IQ and kick-butt acrobatics skill, and I was hungry. It was either Dine 'n' Ditch some restaurant, or go home to my cardboard box and eat nothing. And I was hungry." Clinton's mouth opened and closed a multitude of times. Finally he responded with,

"That's not what you said the first time." I snorted, then giggled, then I broke out into laughs. Apparently laughter is contagious because he started laughing too. We just kept laughing until we realized that the Avengers were crowded around our tree. Clinton and I looked at each other. Then back at the Avengers. Then at each other. Then we laughed harder.

        "I should get going. Sorry about the ruckus at the restaurant. I won't do it again. But I've got school tomorrow. Bye!" With that I jumped across the street and grabbed onto another branch. Maybe I'll sleep in Central Park tonight. Michelle is gonna be upset that I missed Book Club, and I forgot to build legos with Peter and Ned. Stupid me.


	2. I Get Kidnapped By My BFF

  Class. Michelle hates it. Peter thinks it boring. Ned loves it. I-I really don't care. Usually I spend all of my time in the Library, with  Michelle. I didn't see her today, so I assumed that she was sick. Until Lunch. I was sitting with Peter and Ned, who were debating who was the evilest: Darth Vader or Darth Maul. I was bored, so I remembered Yesterday. It was hard to forget meeting your heroes. Suddenly hands grabbed me from behind I was moved around.

        I couldn't see and was manhandled like my captor was a maniac. I narrowed my eyes and stopped in my tracks. "Michelle! I thought that you were sick! I was worried! I'm so sorry that I missed our Book Club meet! I...was busy. Sorry." And suddenly, I could see again. Ah, the sweet, sweet, sweet look of books. I turned around to see my 'Kidnapper'. She was reading 'Lost in Time' by so and so. I growled and then tackled her with a hug. She returned it and We spent the next few hours of lunch and free period discussing books.

        I told her goodbye and left to go to cooking class. We were making cookies. I love a good chocolate chip cookie. Nothing fancy, just chocolate, sugar, flour, etc. Anyway, I got there and went straight to my kitchen.

        I worked alone, because there was an uneven number, and no one wanted to cook with me. I started humming a song as I worked. Oddly enough, it was 'Whistle While You Work' from Snow White. I just didn't know how to whistle. I checked my phone while the cookies were baking and realized that Flash and the Football team were behind my phone screen. 'If I just pretend that don't notice them, they'll go away.' I thought. 

        "We know that you know that we're here, Midget. "His cronies snickered behind him. I mentally rolled my eyes as he said that 'adorable' nickname for me.

        "For the last time, Flash. I'm not a midget. I'm just an 11-year-old. Now, would you please stop bugging me?"

        "Why would any one let an 11-year-old into a high school? That's stupid." His cronies snickered again.

        Now he had me ticked off. I put my phone down and stared him dead in the eyes with a sickly sweet smile. "Flash, sweetheart, there's thing called brains," I tapped my head. "And I happen to have a lot of then. Mk? Good! Now," I'd been talking to him like he was a Kindergartener up until this point. "Leave. Me. The. Heck. Alone. Now." I growled out. Then the cookie timer went off and my eyes lit up. I grabbed them off of the rack and set them on the stove. I grabbed one, but it burned my hand. I blew on it to cool it down. The entire Football Team's eyes lit up when they saw my cookies. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." On each 'No' I pointed to a football player. On Flash though I said, "You can have one!"

        "Really?" He looked surprised and happy.

        "No!" I said, copying his happy voice. He growled and walked away. I nodded like they do in movies when someone's achieved something, and treated myself to another cookie.

        I continued with my classes and Decathlon. As I was walking back to my cardboard box, some mugger stopped me in an ally. I rolled my eyes and did some of my karate (pronounced: KAAAAARAAAATAAAYYYYY!) magic. I smirked as he lay twitching on the floor. 'I should d this more often.' I thought. "Nah! I don't wanna take Spidey's job." Little did I know that she was being watched by the Avengers. 'Cause they stalk people like that.

        As soon as I got to my alley, I realized that my cardboard box had been smushed. "Oh, come on, life! Really? Now I have nowhere to sleep!"

        "Well, you could always sleep in a room in the Tower." A familiar voice said. I couldn't place where I'd heard it before, but New York was a big place.

        "Nope. That, my mysterious voice, is how children get eaten. I will not go anywhere with you. I will however go to Central Park and sleep in a tree."

        "Well, I feel like you'll regret not going with us." Another, yet also familiar voice said.

        "Whoa. There's two of them." I said.

        Another voice chuckled. "The world can't handle that many Tony's."

        My eyes widened as I realized who said that. "Dr. Banner? I'm such a big fan of your work on Gamma Radiation! It's an honor to meet you." My eyes widened even more as I realized who was with. "Ohmygosh! You're the Avengers! The same people that I Dine 'n' Ditched around and climbed up a tree with Yesterday! Oh, and you guys saved New York as well." I facepalmed at not recognizing them sooner.

        "How about you take us up on that offer to stay the night in the Tower kid." I nodded vigorously.

        When we got to the tower I was so excited that I was with my heroes, that I mentally spaced out for a bit and could only nod and shake my head. That is until Tony said: "So, what are you, a midget?" 

        I inhaled sharply and stopped abruptly. "Let me tell you something Anthony Stark. I. Am. Not. A. Midget. I am a very smart 11-year-old who goes to High School. My name is Mira NOT midget. I already get bullied in school, I do not need it here." I shook my head and smiled at him. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. I'm so sorry. I'm very grateful for what you've done for me, but I really don't like that name." I smiled again and we continued walking, Tony talking less than he had before.


	3. My Best Friend is a Superhero. Dang My Life is So Boring.

 We got back to the tower and I was shown my room by Natasha. When I asked if there were any other super heroes here, she smirked and said, "Well, I'm pretty sure Spider-Man's here." Then she left.

        I was confused. I'd never met Spiderman before. But... Peter and Ned talk about him all of the time, and... Oh. My. God. I raced out the door with my realization. Natasha was waiting outside of my door and whistled while pointing up to the vents. My eyes widened and I smirked. I thanked her and clamored up he vents.

         I searched around the vents for a bit until my target was found. Better yet, he was talking about one of his adventures with all of the Avengers. I carefully loosened the screws on the vents and jumped on him yelling out, "YEET!" He jumped around, trying to loosen me from his back as I yelled out Hamilton lyrics. He then stopped dead.

        "What. Are. You. Doing. Here." He growled.

        "Why, Petey Boy, can't a girl visit her Bff sometimes? Or should I say Spider-Man!" I responded, smirking slyly. I jumped off of him and looked over at the Avengers and saw that they were laughing their heads off. A girl who looked about Peter's age came over and grabbed Peter's and I's arms.

        "Where are we going Shuri?" Peter asked. 

        "TO DA LAB!!!!!" She pulled us down the hall and led us to another boring lab I presumed. I was so wrong.

        The lab was a big room with floor to ceiling windows. Except for the fact that there were memes flashing on the walls. There was the normal flatscreens playing vines and super comfy couches. There were also numerical equations on SMART boards, but if you looked closer, you would see that they were stuff like: 'How to make flying brooms from Harry Potter', or 'How to find Camp Half-Blood'. There was even a secret language that took up half of the board. But the best part was probably the fact that all of this was on the ceiling. You could put on the sticky boots and climb up the wall. Or you could grab one of the bungee jumpers and climb up that. The entire floor was a trampoline and there were rolling science desks. The only thing that was planted to the floor were the chairs. They spun around, but didn't roll. There were green screens rolling about and high tech video cameras. There were little lofts with beds built into the wall. There were many bookshelves, but I guessed that they lead to secret tunnels. There were multiple superhero suits and superhero weapons. There was also a big banner saying 'DA LAB'.

        I stepped in and turned around, trying to take it all in. I saw Peter and Shuri smiling. Simultaneously they said: "Welcome to da lab!"

\----------------------

Please give me ideas. I have major writers block. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I will update once every week at least, if not more, and I'll always have a reason for not updating. Even if it's a crappy one like: I didn't feel like it.


End file.
